Through The Phone
by acabitch
Summary: Beca and Jesse are spending some best lesbro (his words not hers) quality time and decided on making a bet. The wager is a little corny for Beca's taste but well, a bet's a bet and somebody has to pay up. A little fluffy one-shot. Bechloe. Jeca friendship.


**A/N As you may have noticed, my fics are inspired by songs and this is no exception. The song used is a little old but the sentiment remains and, what, I find the song cute.**

**I was, actually, working on the next chapter of Music is Key when this wouldn't just leave me alone so I decided what the heck and went with it. It just flowed out so I hope it doesn't contain too many errors. As usual, I appreciate all reviews, it helps me improve, so don't hesitate to leave one. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own the song, Pitch Perfect, or the characters, or the cast (damn!). Still wishing for Kendrick, Snow and/or Camp to be my best friends but yeah whatever. Still don't consider myself a writer so the warning still applies...**

**Here goes nothing...**

* * *

"What the hell!?" Beca cried out. "How did you?" The Bella squinted her eyes while pointing her index finger at the Treblemaker sporting a too-innocent-for-comfort grin. "You cheated! You did, didn't you? I don't know how you did it but I'm pretty sure you cheated Swanson!"

"Whatever loser!" Jesse shrugged, his grin turned into a full-on smile. "I told you to never mess with the master!"

"Well, I didn't think I was playing with a hustler!"

"Aw... Does little Beca hate losing? Did the big bad wolf rip out your vocal cords?"

Beca rolled her eyes earning a laugh from the brunette boy.

"Anyway, loser, I believe we had a bet..."

The brunette girl snapped her head towards the lad. "Dude, no!"

"Hey! A bet's a bet. You lost, deal with it!"

The best friends were spending a lazy Saturday afternoon in the boy's dorm room. After threatening to leave and revoking all best lesbro (his words not hers) privileges if Jesse insisted on watching more than her 1-movie-every-2-weeks limit, the two settled on playing a game and making a bet. Beca refused playing video games, knowing full well how Jesse spent most of his childhood either watching movies or playing PS3 with his brothers. The Treblemaker, on the other hand, dismissed the Bella's suggestion of playing Scrabble. He made that mistake before, figuring the badass DJ alt-girl would be horrible at the word game and he paid for it big time. It really paid off having a literature professor for a father and it also didn't help his cause that even though Beca was only coerced into going to college, she really is exceptionally smart without even trying. They finally agreed on playing Crazy Eights after finding a Star Wars deck of cards among Benji's things.

"Come on Becaw!"

"Can't I just do something else? Like visit a gynecologist? This is seriously cheesy and I'm pretty sure she's busy"

Jesse's smile grew even wider. "Ooh... That totally rhymed!"

"Whatever weirdo! I'm not doing it so you're going to have to think of something else." Beca smirked.

"Chicken!"

"What!?"

"You heard me!" Jesse then started flailing his bent arms, moving his head back and forth and clucking.

"What are we? Five?"

The treblemaker just continued his mocking. "I cannot believe the great badass DJ extraordinaire Beca Mitchell with her scary ear-spikes and no nonsense attitude is a chicken!" Jesse jumped on the bed, exaggerated his chicken dance even more and clucked even louder.

Beca glared at him before pushing him, making the boy lose his balance and almost falling off the bed. "Fine!"

The Bella whipped out her phone, made a final death glare at her best friend, before pressing speed dial and putting it to her ear. She silently prayed that the phone call would go to voice mall. But alas the odds weren't really in her favor that day.

"Hey babe!"

Beca grinned at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She still couldn't believe she could call the bubbly redheaded beauty her girlfriend. "Hey you! Did I catch you in a bad time? I don't want to intrude on your best friend quality bonding thing. I'm sure you and Aubrey are doing something so I'll just call again. Ok?"

"No Becs! Bree just went to the kitchen actually and I miss you. What's up? I thought you and Jesse were having a best lesbro quality time?"

"Don't. Don't say that. It's bad enough I have to tolerate the weirdo". An indignant look graced Jesse's face and muttered "I heard that". The younger Bella only smirked at him.

Chloe giggled and at the sound, Beca's smirk turned into a full smile. "So Becs, what's up? You didn't just call because you miss me too, did you?"

"Well yeah, that too and well..." The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't stall any longer. "See babe, Jesse and I were playing this card game, and I still maintain that he cheated somehow..." the treblemaker rolled his eyes. "and well... I... I lost..."

"And..." the redhead cautiously prodded. She was very much aware of the brunette duo's antics and infamous bets. The previous ones ending up in crazy consequences and pranks, especially the last one. It consisted of bubbles and bright pink food color and the university pool. The older Bella chuckled at the memory. Lucky for them the campus police did not find out who was responsible for it.

"Don't worry babe, it's not like before, but it's bad, really bad..."

"Beca Anne Mitchell, if you're going to get in trouble, I don't want you to do it!" Chloe seriously reprimanded.

"No no no babe, it's nothing like that... At all... It's just... It's just that it's really corny and I'm gonna lose street cred from this... Aarrrgghhh... I'm just gonna have to do it... Hold on babe, I need to put you on speaker." Beca put the phone down on the bed and looked at Jesse silently pleading him to retract the bet.

Jesse just looked at her with his own smirk. "Well, go on..."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Wait, before I continue, Chloe I just want you to remember that this was just a bet and that I'm still a badass, ok?"

Chloe was seriously intrigued by now. "Of course you are munchkin. Now, I'm excited to know what you two came up with"

Beca blushed furiously at the term of endearment as Jesse mouthed the word munchkin and laughed out loud almost falling off the bed with laughter. She picked up her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Chloe, I thought we agreed you'd never call me that in public?"

The redhead giggled. "Oops sorry, I didn't know anyone was listening..."

The younger Bella just rolled her eyes and put the phone on the bed again. "Ok Chloe, you are on speaker again, and Jesse's here, obviously"

"Hi Jesse!" the redhead cheerily greeted

"Hey Chloe!" the brunette boy answered just as cheerily. "You're gonna love this!"

Beca rolled her eyes once again. "Ok let's just get this over with!"

Jesse excitedly scrolled his playlist on his laptop until he found the perfect song, cranked the volume on high, and pressed play.

As the beginning chords of the song played, Beca rolled her eyes when she recognized the song Jesse chose, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She is seriously going to make Jesse pay for this the next time.

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight**_

_**But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue**_

_**Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you**_

_**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on**_

_**Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**_

Chloe's laughter rang through the phone's speakers as understanding settled in to what is happening. She was feeling giddy that her closed-off, tattooed, self-proclaimed badass DJ of a girlfriend was practically serenading her through the phone and even if it were because of a bet, she was loving every second of it.

_**Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey**_

_**Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah**_

_**You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde**_

_**You could be my wife, text me, call me**_

_**I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya**_

_**And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper**_

_**I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't**_

_**Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two.**_

Chloe was practically drooling when Beca started rapping. She loved her girlfriend's alto voice, it was, after all, just so damn sexy but the brunette rapping just touched her in all the right places, like it did during the Riff-Off.

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight**_

_**But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue**_

_**Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you**_

_**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on**_

_**Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**_

Beca was actually starting to feel it right now. She knew what it did to Chloe when she rapped. She heard her girlfriend gasp and so decided to put a little more 'tude to it even though her redhead couldn't really see it. She got up on her feet and put a little sway to her hips as she gestured with her hands. Jesse covered his laughter with his hands as he watched the petite girl strut her stuff.

_**Baby I been thinking lately so much about you**_

_**Everything about you, I like it, I love it**_

_**Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it**_

_**Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone**_

_**Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely**_

_**I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya**_

_**I really wanna kiss you but I can't**_

_**Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two**_

Unbeknownst to Beca, Aubrey had already returned from the kitchen. She saw her best friend on the phone sporting a dreamy look and a Cheshire cat grin and silently questioned the redhead. Chloe put a finger on her pursed lips asking the blond to keep quiet and put her phone on speaker. The blonde Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise when she heard Beca's voice rapping and singing.

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight**_

_**But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue**_

_**Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you**_

_**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on**_

_**Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**_

_**She call my phone like**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**We on the phone like**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

Chloe's melodic laughter once again rang through as Aubrey stifled her own with a throw pillow.

_**We taking pics like**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**She dial my number like**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Six, seven, eight, triple, nine, eight, two, one, two**_

_**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight**_

_**But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue**_

_**Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you**_

_**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on**_

_**Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home.**_

"We out!" Beca ended with flourish and simpered to the sounds of laughing, clapping and cheering.

"Oh my God babe! That was so precious and so badass. You're my badass!" Chloe eagerly said after she recovered.

"I mean, you're welcome!" Beca replied with much confidence.

"Yeah midget, I could hear your swag from way out here!" Aubrey added after she couldn't muffle her laughter anymore.

The brunette Bella blushed when she realized the blondzilla also heard her performance. "Chloe! You let Aubrey hear it? I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Sure you will babe! And I can't wait!" the redhead replied without missing a beat and winked even though her DJ wouldn't be able to see it. Aubrey, however, did and threw a pillow at the redhead. "Ew, gross!"

Chloe caught the pillow and winked at her best friend.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Are we still on speaker? Jesse?"

"Yes babe?" Jesse roused at his girlfriend's calling his name.

"I am so glad you did not lose the bet this time. I so did not want to be the recipient of that phone call!"

"Of course babe! I got it in the bag from the start. Munchkin here didn't stand a chance!" Jesse coolly replied and the senior Bellas laughed again. Beca still recovering from the humiliation she just endured just punched his arm.

"Hey Jesse!" Chloe cheerily called

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Please, please, please tell me you took a video of that?"

"Of course! I'm actually just sending it to you right now... And there... Delivered!"

Beca's eyes widened at the statement and grabbed Jesse's pillow as she started hitting the boy with it.

When she took a breather, she noticed some cards separated from the pile they were playing with, underneath the pillow she took. Brown and dark blue eyes widened as realization hit the smaller Bella.

"I knew you cheated!" Beca cried out

Jesse feeling trapped, turned around and quickly ran out of the room heading towards Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. He figured (wished) his girlfriend can protect him from the DJ.

"I'm gonna get you for that Swanson!" Beca bellowed out as she rushed after the boy, fully intent on making him pay, their girlfriends' hysterics still clearly heard from the phone's speakers.

* * *

**Finally got this out of my head! Song used was Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy. Thank you for the reads and reviews (wink, wink).**

**Just want to say, those GQ photos and video of Anna Kendrick, was damn! Work it girl!**

**Next chapter for Music is Key will be out soon... hopefully...**

**And we out!**


End file.
